


That's What You Rented?

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did they end up watching that <i>awful</i> werewolf movie? And how did they end up naked on the living room couch? Was this part of Derek's plan all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Rented?

**Author's Note:**

> The movie is the real thing. ::facepalm::  I haven't watched it. Stiles and Derek making out is, sadly, not the real thing, but I _have_ seen it, often and vividly.
> 
> Written for Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #103: Underwhelmed. Also at [LJ](http://write-light.livejournal.com/549373.html)/[DW](http://write-light.dreamwidth.org/480711.html)

The movie had _almost_ deadened him to the proximity of a certain wolfman, but Stiles was not about to slide his hand over to Derek's leg. He'd nearly bitten a hole in his cheek from resisting it.

Derek was reclining silently beside him on the couch, right out there in the open expanse of the Stilinski living room because Sheriff Stilinski, for all his "I support your friendship through clenched teeth", was out of town.

"Well, that was underwhelming. I am underwhelmed," Stiles said loudly as the credits rolled.

The movie was all Derek's idea, and he'd insisted, despite the desperate eye-rolling from Stiles, that _**Strippers vs. Werewolves**_ was absolutely, positively worth watching. He didn't go into detail about why, he just kept saying Stiles would enjoy it.

Not everything in the movie was underwhelming, Stiles' would admit, judging by his heartbeat and unblinking gaze during the sex scene. Certainly not the stubbly guy who looked almost exactly like Derek and who had no trouble ripping off his clothes and having wild animal sex. _Before being torn apart limb from limb by wild animals, but still. He knew what he wanted and went for it._

Stiles said it again: "Underwhelmed, man." He was poking a wolf, and he knew it.

"I really enjoyed it," Derek said calmly as he tilted his head sideways to look at Stiles, who was avoiding that gaze for good reason.

Derek staring into his soul _did_ things to him, so he fought back with what little logic he had left.

"You did not enjoy it. It was cheesy. The makeup was, okay, one – wildly inaccurate, and two – completely fake looking, and-"

"Want to reenact the sex scene?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles choked on disbelief and lust. This was the most forward Derek had been in months, and **hell yes I want to** was all he could hear in his head as Derek leaned in.

"Maybe upstairs-" Stiles suggested, suddenly hoarse.

He wasn't sure the sagging couch or the Stilinski living room could take what was sure to be capital-E Epic sex.

Derek was unstoppable now. "That guy in the movie-"

"who looked just like you" Stiles whimpered.

"-did it on a couch in front of the TV, just like this," Derek argued, his lips brushing over Stiles' ear and down the side of his neck, which he was pulling closer to him.

Derek's other hand slid up under Stiles' shirt and right back down under his belt but stopped short.

"Don't stop," Stiles said, painfully caught.

"Not going to stop," Derek replied, his eyes a half-inch from Stiles'. _Couldn't if I tried._

Derek was addicted, had been for months now. An explosive chemistry took control of him the first time they kissed. He did what he could to cover up how wildly aroused he was the second he touched Stiles – every single time he was near. The scent made him never want to leave Stiles' side; Stiles' voice was a deep vibration that ran right through him.

His hand slid into the bush of hair at that end of that maddening trail below Stiles' belly, so slowly that Stiles was shaking by the time Derek's fingers slid around the thick base and over the smooth skin of his cock.

"I swear if you keep touching me like that, we won't get off this couch for three days and my dad's due back in two," Stiles threatened.

Derek had been hard since he arrived, and Stiles for a fair bit longer, since Derek called that afternoon to suggest the date.  With Derek's rough face pressing against his, Stiles' mind gave up and his head lolled back.  Derek dragged his fangs across Stiles' neck and up under his jaw as he slid one warm hand the length of Stiles' dick, over the slick head, and down between his legs to cup his balls.  His other hand stayed behind Stiles' neck, holding him like a precious gift.

Derek was overwhelmed.


End file.
